Pride Colored White
by Janese
Summary: He would never say it out loud but he still loves her and he'll realize it soon. A SesshRin fic I hope you like, so please review!


**Disclaimer:** WHEEEEE!! I _wish_ I owned some of the Inuyasha characters that would totally sweet! But unfortunately I don't so plz don't file any law suites; that would be very bad.

(A//N: By the way I like SesshRin stuff a lot. I like the idea of the ice demon and the warm hearted human. Of coarse I'm a girl so my gender has a lot to do with that but still, plz review… if you feel like it, I won't force you to but if you send me flamies could you plz… be nice about it, plz? I want to improve but I don't want you to make me cry I am very sensitive.)

**Pride Colored White**

My lord, I am changing. My body is maturing and my mind is susceptible to more of the things you try to hide from me. You brought me back to life without a reason and raised me to be a lady of class. Although many demons and humans alike have asked for my hand, now that I am of marrying age, you always find some reason to turn them away. I no longer question your decision because I know them all too well. But my last question is, do you?



The twinkling of the thousands of stars and the fading light of the moon were the only things to brighten the now darkened sky. Some where in the forest on the borders of the western lands of Japan rested a small group of travelers in a clearing lighted by a fire. The party consisted of the two-headed dragon Ah-Un, the imp Jaken, the young human girl Rin, and the fearsome lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru. They had been taking their annual patrol over the lands, making certain that there weren't any unwanted guests, and were now taking a rest for the night. Jaken was lying against Ah-Un, laying his head back and crossing his arms to hold the staff of two heads. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree with his right leg propped up to support his right arm that was resting on his knee. Rin was snuggling closely to the dragons but was faking her state of dreaming. Rin opened her eyes, looking across the fire to her lord. _'Are you really asleep?'_ She moved from Ah-Un, careful not to wake it. Rin stood up to tip toe over to her lord's side. She whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru?" Receiving no answer, she smiled and, minding his armor, cuddled into his warmth. Sesshomaru did not wake from this, but instead snaked his right arm and placed it on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Rin gasped and blushed at his unpredicted manner. But, she decided that it should go unnoticed and fell asleep with a smile. Unfortunately she awoke to the loud shrieking of Jaken. "You brazen child! What do you think you were doing?!" Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes as Jaken continued his yelling. "Oh, good morning master Jaken."

"Why you- Answer my question?!"

"Jaken."

"Uh, y-yes mi-lord?"

"Silence."

"Y-yes, mi-lord…" Rin giggled at Jaken for being scolded by their lord. "Rin." She looked up at him, attentive to every thing he was about to say. "Next time, inform this Sesshomaru first before doing things on your own." She smiled wide and brightly, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru! 'You may say cold things but you don't mean them.'" Sesshomaru turned away from both of them and started into the forest. "Jaken, get Ah-Un, we're leaving."

"Oh! Uh, yes mi-lord!" Jaken grabbed Ah-Un's reins and ran after their lord as fast as his little green legs would allow; Rin was close behind. "You should run faster master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru will leave you behind!"

"Don't make fun of me you impudent brat-waah!" Jaken tripped over a stray root in his path leaving Ah-Un to look at him like he was an idiot for not noticing. As the day went on most things were normal. Rin hummed her tunes; following behind Lord Sesshomru like a puppy, while Jaken rode on the back of Ah-Un daydreaming of a war were he was the general of an army he would never lead. Sesshomaru was always at the head of the group, always so distant.

While they were walking however, Rin noticed something out of the corner of her eye, turning to her side to confirm it was there. Ah-Un was walking right behind her so when she stopped it had to stop too. Jaken however did not approve. "Rin, what's the matter with you stupid girl!" Hearing this Sesshomaru stopped and turned slightly to look at them. '_Rin?_' She smiled brightly and ran into the woods. "R-Rin! Where are you going?!" Jaken took Ah-Un and ran after her. "Oh master Jaken they're so beautiful!" Rin was sitting in her haunches in front of a rose bush. Jaken sighed a bit of relief.

(A//N: he only went after her because Lord Sesshomaru would kill him if he didn't. Hehehe!! XD)

"Rin you shouldn't run off like that."

"I know Master Jaken but look; all these roses. And there are so many colors too." Rin reached out towards a white rose to try and pick. 'This one reminds me of-'

"R-R-Rin! Don't do that! You could-"

"Ow!"

"xSighx Prick your finger." Rin looked at her finger, which was starting to bleed, whimpering a little from the pain. She suddenly noticed a clawed hand clasp around hers. She looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru looking intently at her small wound. "L-Lord Sesshomaru?" She stuttered questioningly. Sesshomaru looked at it for only a moment before he put her wound to his mouth and began to suck the blood.

(A//N: all you Sessh fans must hate me right about now. EEEEWWW!! I'm jealous too!…by the way I forgot to mention that he has both his arms in this fic… It's very hard to write about a one armed man when you have two.)

Rin was so startled by his actions that it made a shiver go down her spine. Jaken couldn't really see what was going on but if his lord had wanted him to see then he would have permitted it. In short it means he shouldn't pry. Sesshomaru took her finger out of his mouth to make sure it wasn't bleeding any more. He looked over to Rin and then over to the rose she tried to pick. With one swift movement he cut the rose and held it in his hand. Sesshomaru presented it to her. Rin blushed deeply and accepted the rose, never taking her eyes off her lord. He raised himself off the ground and extended his hand to her. Jaken's mouth dropped to the ground, scooping up dirt as it went deeper. It was inconceivable for the great Lord Sesshomaru to want to help a human of all things. Rin allowed her self the happiness and took his hand so that he may pull her up off the ground. Not quite taking note to how hard he had pulled her, Sesshomaru was now feeling some type of warmth when Rin was plastered on his chest from him pulling too hard. Rin could feel it too; even though he had on his armor she felt the warmth of his body beneath it. "Rin! You should watch what you're doing! You'll get Lord Sesshomaru dirty!" Rin puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "I'm not dirty master Jaken."

"You're a human, of coarse you're dirty! You'll get your stench all over him!"

"Jaken, Silence. We're leaving." Sesshomaru looked at him slightly irritated then turned from them both and walked away. _'Lord Sesshomaru?'_ Ah-Un had been left behind with Rin so it nudged her a bit to tell her that Sesshomaru and Jaken were getting too far ahead. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that Ah-Un, let's catch up…and then you can hit master Jaken for me." The beast snorted as she laughed. Sesshomaru's castle was more like a fortress. It was a dark castle that was only brightened by the gardens that Sesshomaru had around the grounds. The walls that surrounded the castle were tall and just as dark as the castle inside them. The gates were just as big, making them very intimidating to the passer by's. Upon entering the gates it was almost nightfall. Sesshomaru entered first. He had command over everything inside this fortress and would not be denied anything inside his own home. Every one had some reason to obey their lord, if not for fear then for respect. Sesshomaru rarely showed his feelings (A//N: and I do mean rarely.) and those who knew what he might be thinking were little to none. Jaken followed close behind him walking next to Ah-Un who was now carrying Rin's sleeping form. The servant's on the grounds bowed to them as they entered the gates. One servant came up to Ah-Un to take it back to the stables but upon seeing Rin sleeping on its back he didn't know what to do. "Excuse me my lord, but lady Rin has fallen asleep. Do you want me to wake her?" Sesshomaru stopped, slightly turning towards the servant, contemplating his answer. Jaken came around Ah-Un to stand in front of his lord to propose a solution. "Lord Sesshomaru please do not worry over such a trivial matter. I will ask one of the other servants to take her to her room."

Sesshomaru did not reply to Jaken's remark but walked over to Rin and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Every one stood with their mouth's agape. Sesshomaru, great lord to the western lands, was again being somewhat kind to a human. He walked off into the castle like it was nothing at all, leaving every one without an explanation to his actions. Jaken blinked a couple of times before yelling at the servants for standing around. Sesshomaru walked down the long hallways of his castle questioning himself about what he was doing. He felt like he should have taken Jaken's suggestion than to have the feeling that this human had some hold over the great dog demon. As he walked down the hallways with Rin in his arms he occasionally had to stop because he had heard Rin whisper parts of his name as she cuddled in closer to him. "Sessh—aru." He looked down at her small frame questioningly. _'What could she be dreaming about that would involve this Sesshomaru.'_ He kept on his path towards her room none-the-less but the fact that he was being so kind to her crept into his mind and made him wonder what his reasoning was. _'Rin, does this Sesshomaru have feelings for you?'_

Sesshomaru had come up on a shoji door that held Rin's room inside, sliding the door open with his foot he slipped inside, careful not to hit Rin on the doorway. He moved over to her wisteria-patterned futon, placing her down on the comforter. He had made the decision to leave after tucking her in her bed, deciding that it wouldn't be wise to stick around. However his eyes furrowed on Rin when he noticed the beads of sweat on the brow of her reddened face and her heavy breathing. She was gasping for air. She turned on her side, gripping the collar of her kimono tightly. "Mmph! Lord Sesshomaru!" Something was wrong. Sesshomaru flipped her over on her back and pried her hands off of her kimono gently before he separated the fabrics of her clothing to take into view the rose he had presented her earlier. It had some how become demonic and latched itself onto her chest with vines from its center. It snarled at Sesshomaru, now that it had a mouth to make sounds with. Sesshomaru glared at it. He felt enraged that this thing had a hold of Rin without him even noticing. He took the center of the flower into one hand, the rose biting at his palm. Sesshomaru cut the vines off with his claws, trying his best not to let the thorns prick Rin any more than they already had. When he pried it off completely the rose waved its vines around till it latched onto Sesshomaru's arm, thinking it had the upper hand. "Filthy vermin." He literally wrenched it off his arm without so much as a cry of pain and destroyed the flower with his poison claws. "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin moaned. He turned his attention back to Rin who was still breathing heavily and the sweat had not receded from her dull, red face. "Rin..." Her eyes flickered open at the sound of her lords voice and she smiled weakly at him. Sesshomaru lifted her up, letting her rest on his arm behind her back. "L-lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, open your mouth."

Rin had very little energy but she did as she was told and opened her mouth to the slightest bit. Sesshomaru brought his left wrist up to his mouth and sank his canines into the flesh. Blood spilled over his arm, into the sleeve of his kimono, and a few droplets fell to his hakama (pants). He sucked the blood into his mouth without a sound. Rin watched this and worried why he would hurt himself in such a way. Sesshomaru swiftly slammed his mouth onto hers while it was still open. He pushed his blood inside her mouth causing her to swallow. The taste of blood disgusted her. It was metallic and silken, but Sesshomaru's was some what acidic. When she tried to pull away he just brought her head closer to keep in contact. This of coarse made Rin squirm even more. Hearing Rin mewl in this and squirming so close to him sent Sesshomaru off some how. He had suspected that the flower had poisoned her so he allowed her to taste him but his true desires sprang forth. He lunged his tongue into her blood covered caverns, savoring the taste of Rin. Rin thought that his tongue was a blood clot but didn't catch on when she noticed that it could move. Her tongue went to touch his but reeled back many times after touching it; too scared to find out what it truly was. Sesshomaru sucked on her tongue trying to bring it to his as many times as he could but he forgot, Rin was weak right then and couldn't hold her breathe as long as he could.

Rin fisted her trembling hands on his sleeves to emphasize her need for air. Sesshomaru did not want to cause her harm but did not want to stop either. So instead he left her mouth so she could breathe but lightly kissed his way down her jaw line to the crook of her neck. Sesshomaru left little splotches of blood where he had kissed her, lapping at the skin he found there. The excess blood that Rin had not swallowed dripped down her mouth and chin. He sucked at the skin in the crook of her neck and nipped it gently causing it to redden and become more tender. Rin whined. It didn't hurt but it wasn't painless. Before Rin could even register what was going on she felt Sesshomaru sink his teeth into her flesh. "Gaah!" She let out a gasp of pain, fisting her small fingers into his long, silver locks. "L-lord Sesshomaru?!" Disregarding her protests Sesshomaru dug his canines deeper, letting more blood seep through the wound he had made. He held her close to him so as not to let her get free and from the pain he was inflicting on her there wasn't much she was willing to do. When he licked her blood he tasted her for the first time and realized exactly what he was doing. His eyes, which upon biting her had turned red, turned back to their normal amber. He began withdrawing his fangs slowly, not wanting to cause her more pain. Rin, however, hissed from his withdrawal. She was so tired and she ached all over.

"Rin?" He called to her. Rin turned her eyes to look at him, barley even able to keep them open. With what little strength she had left she asked, "Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Did this Sesshomaru bite you?" Hesitant to her answer, Rin tried to muster more strength to reply. "Yes. It hurt a lot." She let her head drop back and she was limp in his arms, asleep from the day's activities. Suddenly the door opened to her room and Jaken came bursting in. "Rin! Are you okay?! I thought I heard-" He stopped when he took the time to fully take in what was inside the room. He looked at Sesshomaru and Rin as bloody as they were and how Rin was only half dressed. He blushed brightly and began to consider that he may want to leave. "Jaken." He jumped when Sesshomaru spoke. "Yes mi-lord?" Sesshomaru gently laid Rin down on her bed, fastening her kimono shut again and left the room giving Jaken the order to have her cleaned up. He gave no explanation to what had just happened because he had none to give. 'Why did this Sesshomaru...' Never the less Jaken did as he was told. He gathered up some of the more elderly demon servant women and had them take care of Rin while he tried to figure out what to do about all the blood in her room. "I don't think I should ask Lord Sesshomaru how this happened," he whined in frustration.

The next day when Rin awoke she instantaneously put her hand on her neck where she thought her lord had bitten her the night before. She found some thing that felt like cloth wrapped around her neck when she touched it. She tried to lift herself into a sitting position to look at herself in her vanity mirror across the room; truly Sesshomaru was kind. She was some what pale and there was some thing off about her appearance. She seemed to be more mature looking. Her hair had an unfamiliar shine to it and her curves were more defined. Surely she could not change that much over night. She looked around her room and noticed that her comforter had been changed and there were little red spots next to her futon. _'What is that?'_ she thought. Jaken suddenly came into the room with a maid that held a pan of breakfast food for Rin at that moment. "Rin, I'm glad you're awake." Rin looked over at him with this dazed look in her eyes, obviously still tired from just waking up. "Good morning master Jaken." Jaken motioned for the maid to give the food to Rin. "You should eat Rin. You're probably really hungry." Rin's stomach answered that question by grumbling, causing her to blush out of embarrassment. Jaken sighed. He waddled over to Rin and sat next to her on her new autumn leaf patterned futon. "Rin..." He looked at her so sad, like he was being sympathetic. This made Rin worried. "Did-did lord Sesshomaru...bite you there?" he said pointing his little green, clawed finger at her. The maid looked shocked at his question. Rin touched the spot on her neck again. "Yes." Jaken sighed, his head sunk so low it looked like it would fall off. "Master Jaken?"

"Listen Rin-" Jaken's sentence was interrupted when Sesshomaru stepped into Rin's door way. Jaken didn't continue. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and made a low growling sound that Rin could barely hear. "Jaken, do not say such things to Rin." Jaken and the maid knew exactly what he was talking about so he let it go. "Yes mi-lord." Rin looked at them both questioningly, not quite understanding what had occurred between them. Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin before he left the room. Rin wanted to run after him to ask him what was going on but Jaken told her that she needed to eat and she was terribly hungry; collapsing from hunger would not be good in her weakened state. Throughout the day Rin noticed little changes occurring in the castle where she stayed. All her clothes were being thrown out and replaced with new ones that seemed to be fitted for a higher ranking female. Those clothes were placed into a separate room that she didn't recognize. All her furniture was thrown out as well if it was not put into that room. Because of that fact she some times thought that she was just being moved into a different room, that she was being too paranoid. But then why were most of her other things being discarded?

Rin searched the castle through the entire day trying to find her lord. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him that she felt over whelmed by it all and tears were starting to swell in her eyes. She stopped in one random hall way looking to her left and right so rapidly her head hurt. She clutched both her fists together at her chest and cried out, "Lord Sesshomaru!!" She fell to her knees and began crying. Some servants who had spotted her felt so bad for her. They knew exactly what was going on and were not aloud to tell her the good news. They helped Rin off the floor and led her to that room that some of her things had been moved into, trying their best to comfort her along the way. Even though Rin was a human, most of the demon servants in the castle liked her, even Jaken could admit to that. They felt so bad to see her cry but at some point they smiled, knowing that when she was told the news she would be happy. Rin sat in the new room forever it seemed like, wondering about why the servants had let her in here if it was not hers? Although she didn't know that it wasn't hers either. She sat on the futon with tears brimming her eyes and sobbing, letting a few stray down her sunken cheeks. Suddenly the doors opened to the room and Rin was not expecting Sesshomaru of all people to step through them.

She jumped up off the bed to embrace him around the waist, all too happy to see him after she had not since that morning. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried. All the questions she had to ask him could wait, she was just so happy to see him. "Rin..." He put his arms around her shoulders as a kind gesture but his face was for ever to remain expressionless. (A//N: I guess all his emotions have to be kept bottled up, eh?)Even though Rin had grown since she was little she did not grow up to be very tall. She barely reached Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Lord Sesshomaru please tell me what's happening! I don't understand why most of my things were being taken away and why I did not see you at all today; I just don't know!" She balled out at him. Truly if he was any less heartless he would have melted. "Rin, do you not understand?" He said leaning his head down to look in her eyes, his left hand on her head to try and calm her down. "No, I don't," She said some what defeated by her incomprehension. "Let this Sesshomaru explain." He picked her up, craddling her in his arms, as he carried her back over to the futon where she had been sitting, mindful of his armor which he still had on. He laid her down flat on her back and looked at her straight in the face. "Rin, you belong to this Sesshomaru and no one else." His left hand lifted up her leg and started caressing her outer thigh. Rin blushed and mewled a little but could not avert her gaze, or close her eyes; both were transfixed on Sesshomaru's amber irises. "You may not give yourself to any one but this Sesshomaru."

"I thought I always belonged to you Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked so innocently and unaware to the dark words she had just let out. "Rin, this Sesshomaru bit you yesterday and because of that you belong to this Sesshomaru." Rin's expression became some what dull; it had a sad aura around it instead of its usual shiny glow of joy. "Does Sesshomaru not like that Rin belongs to him?" For a moment there was only silence. Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes, burrowing into their depths for his answer. "This Sesshomaru is content." Rin was so attentive to what he was trying to say. Her eyes brightened to the slightest, her heart some how becoming less heavy. "Content, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. This Sesshomaru is content with his choice." Rin smiled at him; thinking that her lord was lying to her. She was happy, however, to hear words of love come from him; even if the words were hollow. "Lord Sesshomaru, you say strange things to Rin. I don't under stand."

He looked down at her sternly. "Do you not believe this Sesshomaru claimed you with his own feelings in mind?" Rin turned her gaze away from him. She was too ashamed to have her thoughts found out by the one she held so close to her heart. How could she think of him as heartless when she saw more feeling in him than he wished to portray? "Rin..." She felt his breath along the side of her ear. It was so warm and husky. What would make his breath this way she wondered? Rin felt a little unsettled. The heat rising to her face was too hot. She gasped when she felt a tongue sweep over the lobe of her ear. _'So tender is this flesh?'_ Sesshomaru thought when he heard her breath hitch. "Rin..." The Smell surrounding them became intoxicating and Sesshomaru could only stand it for so long. He nipped at her ear for just a moment to hear her small squeak. He sat up in front of her, watching the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

"Rin, remove this Sesshomaru's armor." It was not a request and Rin knew this; it was a command. She sat up rather groggy, like she had just woken up from sleeping. But the alien feeling of pleasure running through her body was enough to do that to her. With her fingers fumbling Rin untied the red thread connecting Sesshomaru's armor to itself. But it was too heavy for her to remove it and she was being so clumsy. Sesshomaru took the armor and lifted it above his head to place the heavy garb gently on the floor. "Rin, continue." The heat on her face was rising and she could feel it spreading to other parts of her body. Sesshomaru saw this and took in the air. He could smell the arousal that she thought to be just heat; it was consuming him. Rin slipped her fingers under the hem of his collar to pull apart his kimono and expose to her eyes the creamy skin hidden beneath it.

She marveled at how defined his muscles were, how his skin was unscarred, and took no notice to the fact that she was running her fingers over them. She moved them over to his sleeves pushing them lazily over his shoulders and fore arms, the fur on his right shoulder falling to the futon as she continued. She was still oblivious to her ministrations and the affects they were taking on Sesshomaru. Her touch, although delicate, set his skin a blaze. He wanted to touch her more ferverently but was trying so hard to hold back, for her own safety. She took the kimono in her hands, indulging in the warmth it still held. Sesshomaru took it from her and let it fall through his fingers to the floor. Rin looked to him in shame. Was he angry with her? Yes she was human, not truly what he might have wanted in a mate, but was she not worth anything?

She couldn't find the courage to complete his command. She could only stare at the obi tied around his waist and clutch her fingers together. Unable to take her hesitation Sesshomaru took her hands away from each other and held them in each of his. If he was not careful in getting his point across he would hurt her. He moved to sit behind her, breathing down her neck, causing her body to shiver. Sesshomaru placed her right hand with his left in order to graze her neck with his claws. The bandages that were covering her wounds ripped as his claws perused down the side of her neck and shoulder.

This exposed the scarred flesh from the night before and to Sesshomaru it was some how... joyful? He smirked at the sight. Lowering his head he lapped at the scars delving his tongue into the holes. "L-lord Sesshomaru?" It was happening again. Her dear lord Sesshomaru was going to bite her! "N-no!" He stopped. Bringing his face closer to hers Sesshomaru huskily said in her ear, "Rin, silence." He held her two hands with his one and slipped his left hand underneath her kimono and gripped her right breast. "Mnn..!" She didn't know what else to do but make a noise. She wanted to call his name but calling him by his first name was unheard of.

Her mewling fueled his passion even more. He pinched her breast and sucked along the edges of her scars; that was the most precious spot. Massaging her breast in his hand made her redder than it was thought possible. The arousal that consumed her was overtaking. On purpose, Sesshomaru let loose one of her hands just to see what she might do with a slight freedom. At first she did nothing, but without even thinking, Rin reached behind her to grip some thing- anything to keep her from loosing herself.

She thought she was grabbing just the hakama on her lord's leg but she felt around more for the obi and found some thing more pleasurable in use. She gripped his length tightly in her hand extracting a sound from behind her; a gasp maybe? "Rin..." Sesshomaru grunted out. Rin immediately released his length. "Gomen Lord Sesshomaru!" She fisted her hand in the sheets in front of her, never to let go. Sesshomaru took the hand he still held and placed it on his length, inside his hakama. Rin gasped. "Do not let go Rin, humor me." Eyes wide and trembling from the thought of what the consequences would be if she let go Rin nodded her head and did as she was told. She rubbed his length from the tip to the back, making circular motions on the slit. "Gaah! Rin!" Was she causing him pain? Rin didn't want to cause her lord pain.

_'Lord Sesshomaru? May Rin let go?' _She wanted to ask but couldn't. Her throat felt clenched and dry; the words would stay unproduced. Their clothes were in the way. The heat would be so much more bearable if they were unclothed (saying naked sounds weird). Sesshomaru removed his hand from her breast, just for a moment. Rin let out a sigh of disapproval, though she did not know it. He positioned his claws at the back neck of her kimono and sliced down the back slowly, letting his claws graze her spine. He had it open from the back, atleast to the small of her back. He leaned in and hovered over her for just a moment to breathe her in, watching her tremble. He placed a peck on her shoulder blade, just the one, and then continued, trailing kisses from the side to the next and then down her spine. He placed a kiss on each knot of her spinal cord.

Rin tried not to clench his length harder but continued with her pumping as he did this. From the end to the tip, at some points grabbing him harder and feeling around the tip with her thumb. It wasn't enough to make Sesshomaru cum but He wasn't going to risk it. He grabbed her hands so suddenly, making them release from her comfort zones. Rin had been flipped around and forced back on the futon. She blushed hard now, staring straight at her lord and being as exposed as she was. Sesshomaru took her kimono and slid its remains out from underneath her, dropping it off the side of the futon to be forever forgotten. Before he could continue Rin spoke. "Should I-should I do the same to you? Milord?"

He didn't answer her. He was so focused on her small voice; how very inaudible it would have been to human ears. Rin sat up and with her small, trembling hands she untied his obi. This loosened Sesshomaru to more freedom with their skin. Rin leaned forward and kissed his chest. Still the heat was there, but it seemed cooler and hotter at the same time. Sesshomaru splayed his legs around Rin, taking them from underneath him so she could remove his hakama (pants). He had already removed his shoes before hand so all she had to do was slide them off, which he was giving her the opportunity to do. She did what she thought he wanted her to do and began sliding the obi down with the hakama.

At this point they were both bare skinned. Rin was flushed up to her ears but looked to Sesshomaru for what to do next. Sesshomaru inhaled, taking Rin by the shoulders and gently placing her down on her back. He dragged his fingers over her abdomen, tickling her heated flesh. He grasped her calf and lifted it up slightly just to get her reaction. She stared at him and her breath hitched for just that moment. He moved his hand slowly from her calf to her inner thigh, the tension building in her muscles. Sesshomaru bent over and started kissing her stomach and delved his tongue into her naval. Rin arched up just slightly. She didn't even notice that his hand had moved lower. Sesshomaru quickly parted her folds and inserted one digit. "Ah! Lord Sessho-" He cut her off by capturing her mouth in a kiss. "Mmn-ah!" He shoved his tongue in her mouth to keep her from protesting to his digit inside her.

Her scent flared up agian. She wasn't exactly pliant to the kiss but her tongue touched his. She wouldn't fight him for dominance; she knew better. Sesshomaru jutted in the digit as deep as it would go. Already he could feel her wetness on his finger. To Sesshomaru's surprise, Rin bucked up. Obviously he knew that she wasn't disinclined to them "making love" but he didn't expect her to do that. He broke away from their kiss and studied her face for only a moment. Rin had her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't be any redder than she was, but the embarrassment she felt under his eyes made her antsy. Sesshomaru added another digit inside her. Rin's eyes shot open and she mewled form pleasure and discomfort. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he jutted his fingers inside her again. She rocked her hips and bucked slightly with his fingers but she was so embarrassed. She wanted to look away from him but she couldn't. She was locked onto his gaze. Her breathing went to being slightly heavier and her eyes became half lidded.

Sesshomaru added a third digit and started jutting his fingers in a faster pace; harder even. Rin's eyes were all the way open and her breath quickened. It was so good, but she didn't know what she was doing. Her body moved with those fingers, helping them to bury themselves deeper inside her. Her breath quickened by the thrust. Even Sesshomaru looked a little hot. Those fingers put together were thick. Rin disliked and liked at the same time the feeling they gave her. Rin suddenly shot up and clenched Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Mnn-ah!" Sesshomaru smirked. He hadn't known she would be so sensitive when he found her spot. "L-lord Sesshomaru would you- would you please remove your... fingers? ...They have just purged Rin in an unpleasant spot..."

"This Sesshomaru knows this." Rin looked over at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Lie down Rin." It was a simple command and Rin did so gingerly so she would not fall back. As she had asked, Sesshomaru removed his fingers. Rin let out a sigh of relief. Now maybe she would not be further confused in her situation. Unfortunately for her, now that Sesshomaru had found her spot he was going to re-enter her with his shaft. He positioned himself at her entrance, leaning down to kiss her. Rin opened up for him willingly this time and her tongue clashed with his. Not for dominance, but just for the feel. She liked Sesshomaru's kisses. They were powerful and overtook her easily. She didn't try to break away until Sesshomaru lunged himself inside her.

Rin's eyes shot open and she gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders fiercely, small tear drops clinging to the edges of her eyes. Sesshomaru continued their kiss, still ramming into her. He wasn't doing it with full force. He would hurt Rin if he did that right away. But nothing could defame the truth that she was human and he was a demon. Their strengths varied greatly on certain levels. Rin mewled in his mouth. Oh the pain she felt was great. He paused for a moment and released her bruised lips from their kiss. "Lord Sesshomaru..." she began," Please don't- please don't stop." She blushed more. Why had she said that? It hurt. It hurt a lot. Why would she want him to continue? Sesshomaru did not respond to her in gesture or voice, but began moving in and out of her again. Rin closed her eyes. The pleasure and the pain mixing together. He started faster. He was too anxious to get to her spot and he wanted a release. Small tears ran down the sides of her face.

His pace quickened; he was close to it- "Aaah!!" There, he had hit it. Finding her spot again he began slowly ramming into it. Rin clawed at his back. She wouldn't be able to scar him or any of the such but, there were red marks across his back where her fingers pressed down. Sesshomaru hit her harder now. He increased after he felt she could handle his ferocity. Her breath was more rapid and a little hoarse at times. Sesshomaru clamped down on her neck again in the exact same spot he had bit her before. The blood flowed like a small trickle and Rin did not cry out. She stayed silent and let him drive her into the ground. Sesshomaru hissed. He rammed into her again and she made no sound but clung to him as she had been doing. Again and then another time; it was just there where he could feel it. He had cum.

Rin felt a hot wetness inside her, as well as everything stopping its movement. She peered over at Sesshomaru who was still clamped on to her neck. "Milord?" He paused a moment before releasing her. He licked the blood from the corners of his mouth and looked at her, not sternly like he would normally but Rin felt warmth behind his irises. She kissed him chastely and smiled a small, warm smile as she cuddled into his chest. Sesshomaru put a hand behind her head. Her hair was soaked with sweat; he hadn't even noticed. H moved back from her to slide out. Rin gave a small sigh of disapproval. She was still warm but slightly less when he left out of her. Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her under the crumpled sheets; she was so tired. Rin looked up at him, sitting above and beside her. As she drifted off to sleep she saw his mouth moving and felt his lips chastely on her soft ones but could not hear the words. Her eyes fluttered and then closed.

She woke up early morning; the sun had not even risen. She sat up to look at her new surroundings, searching for the familiar form of her lord. The doors suddenly slid open and he stepped through them casually, wearing a loose white kimono. "Rin, can you stand?" She blinked for a moment, then smiled. She pulled the sheets with her to stand, wrapping them around her small frame. A sharp pain shot in her lower stomach and she crouched just a little. Sesshomaru came to stand by her side but she stood straight. She wanted to walk beside him, not carry her as a burden. He looked at her for only a second and rested his hand on the small of her back to lead her down the hallways to the bath. Looking to Sesshomaru first, Rin let the sheets fall to the floor and carefully lowered herself into the bath. Sesshomaru disrobed and joined her shortly after. Rin grabbed a rag and some soap near by and was about to start washing her lord but he took one of her wrists in his hand, stopping her. He kissed her again and she obediently let him enter her mouth. There tongues clashed shortly and then he released her. Rin smiled gently; rubbing the soap on the rag she began washing him.

This was how it was. Rin wasn't sure if she was still his charge or his mistress, but she loved him. Even if he did not love her she wanted to be by his side. And now that they had made love she could love him more openly and not just in her appraisal. She was content in her role and wanted for nothing else. Sesshomaru had told her when she was drifting off to sleep that she was the lady of his castle now but she was too sleepy to hear him. When the servants started to call her 'Lady Rin' she paid no mind to it and didn't ask questions. She was by the side of her lord more than she had thought she would be and she needed nothing else; wanted nothing else. She was content with her role.

(A//N: I'm sorry but I wanted to do this scene really bad but I just couldn't find the courage...xSweat dropx)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok please review and give me tips for my next scenes if you please... I can't write that kind of scene because it's not like I've ever... any ways If you submit some tips for the future thank you very much but if you submit advice for my own personal gain then I thank you very much too!! I would like those more than the other ones ... but they are still required. xcries rivers of shamex any who review and please try to be nice. This was brought to you by Nea a.k.a. Janese Whoot!!


End file.
